Fallen Tears
by crisis6669
Summary: Everyone has problems, problems no one else can understand. But what happens when everyone starts to find out what you would rather them not know? After all, nothing stays secret at hogwarts, right? (sorry, that was lame) Chapter 3 is up!!! woohoo!
1. Desperate Aching

Disclaimer- Unfortunately, despite many hours of wishing, hoping and praying, Harry Potter does not belong to me. Actually, if you wanna get right down to it, there isn't a lot I do own. I sleep on a couch (which isn't mine); in a room (that isn't mine), and then I go to school and read books (which also aren't mine). In fact when you get right down to it, I don't own much more then a Tommy Shirt. And it has a hole. So it you still think I'm trying to claim Harry Potter as my own, then you are sorely mistaken. Sev' however, is a completely different story. But I'll return him when I'm done *smiles wickedly*  
  
Rated- R!!! This is going to be A VERY, VERY dark, angsty fic! There will also be some Very graphic sex, murder, torture, and all around angry pain! You have been warned! If you disagree with this, then don't read the story. I will post some individual ratings in front of each chapter, to warn you. The ratings will be between PG-13, and NC-17. I am not going to tell you any pairings right now, but by the time the actual chapter comes around you will have figured it out!  
  
Ps. Anyone who can guess two of the pairings coming up will get a cookie, and a dedication in the next chapter!  
  
Dedication- This entire Fanfiction is dedicated to Diagonalist. She is my inspiration, A literary genius, Not to mention my faithful Beta Reader. Everyone, go take a look at her story "Flawed lines" for one of my many sadistic pairings. And read he story too. And her other stories.  
  
A/n- This is my very first Fic, so be gentle when you review until I get the hang of things. The story takes place between year five and six, on Harry's birthday  
  
All flames will be used to burn up Fudges bowler hat!  
Fallen Tear Drops By Shivering Angel  
  
Prologue- The Desperate Ache  
  
Hermione Granger sat in the corner of her room. She was huddled in the small space between her bed and the wall. It was cramped, but some how peaceful. It had always been the place she had hid when trivial fears had petrified her as a child. Things like thunderstorms, and angry friends. She laughed bitterly, as she took a drink of Pepsi to wash the taste of vomit from her lips. She stared down at her finger, as though it was still covered in her half digested dinner. It wasn't though. She had washed that away long ago. Now only the memory haunted her, and the bitter taste in her mouth remained. She wasn't sure which was worse.  
  
She hated every second, and knew how dangerous what she was doing was... But she had to do it. How else would she make him want her...? Make him care for her as more then a friend. She looked over the last month with regret, and was determined to stop it. Some one was bound to catch on soon. Hermione had never been a good liar. The last 2 months had been a blur of "missing" lunches, and "Stomach flu's." She had been in denial that there even was a problem, until a week ago. Then she met a girl in the park next to her house. The girl was clearly anorexic.  
  
She had looked happy enough, of course, but she was thin as a rail, and her face was a pale, sickly, yellow color. Hermione looked out from her window at the girl and was shocked. She looked down at herself and realized that if she kept going, then she would end up like the girl in the park. Pale, and sickly. And even more ugly...  
  
So she tried to stop.  
  
She really did too. That night she was able to eat most of her dinner, something she had stopped doing over the last month. But later after she was safely locked in her room, she threw it up again.  
  
It was three days later now, Harry's birthday. She had tried even harder to keep her dinner down that night. Her parents were having a party downstairs, and had been especially hard to get away. After she had finally escaped upstairs, she rocked beck and forth on her bed, for almost fifteen minutes before the taste of bile creped up and the stomach pains racked through her, forcing her to he bathroom.  
  
It had been extremely painful that night, and she had practically convulsed, trying to get it all out of her. That was why she was now sipping Pepsi is her old 'safe place.' The one spot her monsters couldn't reach her.  
  
Finishing the pop with a final gulp she let the can slip from her hand, and clatter to the floor. She shuddered slightly, and rested her head on her knees, closing her eyes.  
  
Picturing Him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter awoke on the morning of his 15th birthday with a sharp rap on the cupboard under the stairs. He sat up sharply, only to hit his head, and have spiders rain down around him.  
  
"Get up and make breakfast, you lazy prat!" Aunt Petunia called out. "You slept in!" Harry dragged himself out of the bed and glanced at the clock. It was barely seven o'clock yet, but he knew better then to complain. He had already been throw back in the cupboard, and punched in the eye for saying the word "broomstick" in the house.  
  
He threw on one of Dudley's old sweatshirts which went hung down to his knees, and rolled the sleeves back. He had grown taller over the summer, quickly catching up with Ron. He had also grown his hair out. It almost reached his shoulders in the back, while bangs hung about his eyes, covering his scar.  
  
He walked out of the cupboard, ducking at the door, and made breakfast.  
  
*  
  
After eating, Harry was given his usual list of chores to complete. He looked down at it. The work he was forced to do was endless. He often spent nearly all day working, and it didn't help that he was never allowed enough to eat. When to came down to it, all he had eaten in the past week was the spare bites he had stolen while cooking. He examined the cores he would have to do.  
  
/Chores for July 31/  
  
-wash the dishes from breakfast  
  
-Mop the floors  
  
-Clean up Dudley's second bedroom  
  
-Make lunch  
  
-Clean the kitchen  
  
-Polish the furniture  
  
-Weed the garden  
  
-Prune the roses  
  
- Cook dinner, and serve  
  
You are to Remain in your cupboard for the rest of the night.  
  
The list was signed with flourish, 'Aunt Petunia" With a sigh, he turned to the dishes, counting down the days left until Hogwarts in his head, and wishing he could have a real birthday.  
  
*  
  
About five hours later, Harry wandered out of the kitchen, after preparing the usual feast for Dudley, and then cleaning up for him. Apparently, the whole "diet" thing had been given up on last summer. He grabbed some furniture polish from the supply closet, and went to get started on his next task.  
  
As he kneeled down to scrub the table, he muttered quietly to himself. "They work me like a bloody house elf, the stinking muggles. You'd think some one jammed a wand up there arse."  
  
He was interrupted by Dudley. "I heard that, and I'm telling!" He ran from the room and Harry swore to himself.  
  
A minute later, Vernon walked in. For some one who had apparently been putting on weight to keep up with his son, his pace was a deadly silent stalk. He was reminded of a tiger he had scene at the zoo. Unfortunately, that tiger had been stalking a rather large rabbit at the time.  
  
Harry flinched back at the unbidden rage in his uncle's eyes, but it still came as a shock when the man's meaty fist struck his jaw. He flew back from the force, and collided with the wall. "How. Many. Times. Have. I . Told. You. Never. Mention. ANYTHING. To. Do. With. /Your./ Kind!" He seethed, each word, barely above a whisper. Harry had never seen his uncle so furious. "And! On top of all that, you DARE to insult my family! We clothed you boy! We sheltered you, when we should have just sent you to a bloody orphanage!  
  
With that, Vernon Dursley picked the boy up by his ear, and attempted to drop kick him across the room. He landed with a sickening crack, as his head connected with the wall.  
  
Harry, struggling to breath through shattered ribs, slipped into blessed oblivion.  
  
*  
  
He awoke in the dark. He didn't know where he was. Had Voldemort.? Panic gripped him, and he tried to sit up. Instantly pain ripped through his chest, and he was strangely light headed. He collapsed back down as the events of the day ran through his head, with a clarity and precision that made him flinch. He realized he was probably in his cupboard, and judging from the lack of light coming from under his door, the Dursleys were asleep, and it was about 11:00pm.  
  
He shuddered as another wave of pain washed through him, gripping the ground as a way to remain conscience. His hand touched something wet and sticky on the ground. Bringing his hand close to his face, he whimpered quietly when he saw the blood running down his fingers.  
  
Gingerly, he touched the bleeding welt on the back of his head. As he made contact, his nerves screamed in agony, and he pulled back. Feeling himself slipping away, only one thought crossed his mind;  
  
/Happy Birthday to me.../  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Meanwhile, Harry's best friend since the first year on the train to Hogwarts, Ron Weasley sat in the dark, starring at the door where /he/ had left this parting comment.  
  
/"You won't tell. Will you?"/  
  
No. Of course he wouldn't. He wished he could, wished he could run down to his mother, to tell her everything, all the evil. He wished he could curl up in her arms, like he used to when he was a child, and the twins teased him.  
  
But he couldn't.  
  
Despite his better judgment, he was ashamed. Despite the constant fear that ate away at his nerves when ever /he/ was around, he would never tell. Not until his dying breath.  
  
With a stifled sob, he curled into the fetal position that he had become so used to since the beginning of the summer. Rocking back and forth slightly, aching where he had... Touched him, hurt him.  
  
And, with tears rolling down his cheeks, he starred at the door... Wishing to be saved. 


	2. Escape

Disclaimer: Not mine, but then again what else is new... 

Apologies: This took longer then I thought it would... However, you can blame a virus that likes to munch n my computer... 

Rating: The fiction is rated R. There will be at lest one slash romance in this story, as ell as one character death, along with rape, angsty evilness, ect. **Don't**** like it, then don't read it! This chapter is PG-13ish. I think... For now...**

Dedication: since no one guessed the two pairings, this chapter is dedicated to **Kristine Thorne** for being the first person to put me on her favorites list. Go you!

Fallen Tears  
  


By: Shivering Angel  
  


  
_It was dark.  
  
_

_  
That was Harry's' first thought as he looked as he looked around the room.   
Nevertheless, as he looked again he realized that his assessment was wrong.   
It was dim in the room, but candles lined the far wall, and dull red embers   
glowed in the grate behind him.  
  
_

_  
He was sitting on something soft.  
  
  
  
That was his second thought. Squinting in lacking light, he saw he was   
sitting on a burgundy bedspread surrounded by silk pillows. He rested his   
hand on the mahogany headboard, and raised himself up. He shivered   
slightly, and discovered that he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Looking   
around in shock, he made his way to a tall chest in the corner of the room.   
Pulling a robe out, he slung it over his shoulders, not noticing the lack   
of bruises on his chest or legs.  
  
  
  
"Cold?" a strong male voice asked from the corner. Harry looked around, his   
face flushed. He had thought he was alone. After a moment, he located the   
voice. A man sat in a chair by the corner opposite him. He was cloaked in   
shadow, and hooded in an emerald green robe. Harry nodded slightly and the   
Mystery stranger continued. "I do wish you would take it off... I know I   
could keep you warm."  
  
  
  
Harry started. What was...? Suddenly the man was upon him, touching, gently   
probing his chest with his hands, which were gloved with soft black   
leather. Cool lips fell upon Harry's face, and he let out a soft moan. A   
hand came left his chest to tousle his long onyx hair, and the other pulled   
his robe down so his shoulders were bare.  
  
  
  
The man captured Harry's mouth with his own, and Harry closed his eyes   
tightly as a sigh escaped his lips. The man's hood fell down and Harry   
smiled into the kiss. He pulled away to see the man's face, and horror   
filled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"You! No..." He grabbed his robe but fell to the ground. There was a   
searing pain in his arm.  
  
  
  
The world went dark.  
  
_  
  
*  
  
Harry awoke with a start. His left arm twitched and he bit his lip against   
a fresh wave of pain. Hauling his protesting body into a sitting position,   
he looked at himself to discover the extent of the damage. The first glance   
told him it was bad. The second glance told him it was worse then he   
thought. The third glance suggested that lying down to die might be the   
best option.  
  
  
  
His legs were sore but not broken, and his left arm was hanging limp. From   
his second year, he knew it was probably broken. He was reminded every time   
he breathed that he had shattered at least three ribs. There were bruises   
all over his shoulders, back, and legs. Suddenly he remembered that Dudley   
had come back, the morning after... the incident. He had used his 'smelting   
stick', taking out his rage for being forced into a diet, on a barely   
living Harry and muttering about a pig's tail. The wound to his head was   
still bleeding, but not quite as much. He felt it carefully. It stung under   
his fingers, but the blood had begun to clot and the swelling had gone down   
a bit.  
  
  
  
It was dark again, through the crack under the door, so he knew it must be   
after midnight. He raised himself slowly, and lost his footing when he was   
hit by a wave of dizzying nausea. He sunk to the ground, but pulled   
himself up again. He slipped out of the door, which Dudley had forgotten to   
lock, and crawled to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
He turned on the light and looked in the mirror. Shockingly, his face   
remained intact, thought splattered liberally with blood. His chest was   
black and blue, hardly an inch of normal pale flesh left intact. His arm   
hung painfully at his side, and his hair was matted with blood.  
  
  
  
He climbed into the shower, careful not to move his arm, and watched the   
water dyed red pool at his feet before it was washed down the drain. The   
hot water stung his raw scalp, but he welcomed the stinging sensation that   
reminded him he was alive. He stood there for a long time, letting the   
water run over his body, and into his eyes, before he finally climbed out.  
  
  
  
It was only then that he realized what day it was. He had checked the clock   
on the way to the bathroom, and it was 2:43am. Doing some quick math in his   
head he knew that it was the probably the second of August. He shook his   
head slightly, and went to find the first aid kit.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
One hour later, he was ready. He had put his arm in a sling, brushed his   
hair, to cover the wound on his head, and, through some struggle, managed   
to get dressed. Now it was time for the hard part of his plan.  
  
  
  
He grabbed his wand, invisibility cloak and trunk, and made his way to the   
door. At four o'clock, the sky was still dark and there was a chill in the   
air. He made sure his hair was still covering his scar, and stuck out his   
arm, wand in hand. Seconds later the knight bus pulled up in front of him.   
He climbed in and paid the fine silently, muttering that he wanted to be   
taken to Diagon Ally.  
  
  
  
The bus took off. He was the only one there, so he arrived moments later,   
after being jarred around in ways that made his bruised body protest   
painfully. He climbed out of the bus, nodding to Stan, and walked down the   
street.  
  
  
  
He entered Gringots quietly, noting the one goblin on duty was half-asleep   
in his chair. He handed him the key, still silent, and told him the vault   
number. The goblin escorted him down to the tracks, where he was left with   
another goblin, named 'Garget.' During the ride on the tracks, the only   
thing Harry thought about was why all wizarding transportation involved him   
being thrown around.  
  
  
  
After they stopped, he got the gold quickly, and returned to the surface.   
As he walked from the store, he systematically went about buying the things   
he needed, from new robes, to accommodate his taller stature, to potions   
ingredients, and new textbooks.  
  
  
  
His eyes lingered on the new broom, the 'Silversnake.' Its sleek silver   
painted frame was complemented by a thin black snake etched into the hilt,   
where the brand name usually was found. He was willing to bet that Draco   
Malfoy would have that broom by the end of the year. He glanced around,   
noticed that other people had begun to arrive, and moved on.  
  
  
  
After he finished shopping, he sat down with a sigh to consider his   
options. The best plan seemed to be going to the Burrow. He had sent Hedwig   
there at the beginning of the summer, so he went to the local owlry, paying   
the fine to send the hastily written note telling Ron his plans.  
  
  
  
He sat down at the ice cream parlor to wait for the return. There was only   
one thing he knew for sure. He wasn't going back to the Dursleys. Not this   
summer. Not ever.  
  
  
_  
""""""""""""""""""""""""_  
  
  
  
Ron packed his school things, and the things he would need for the rest of   
the summer. Hermione's parents had been the ones to mail him claiming she   
had been listless and irritable lately, but he was overjoyed at the   
invitation. When he had found out that her fling with Krum had been just   
that, a fling, he had almost cheered. 'Not that I had anything against them   
going out though,' he added to himself, 'it was just nice to be able to see   
my friend's house for the first time.' It was also nice to get away... but   
he left that unthought of. He thought surprising Hermione would be the best   
plan, and wanted to see her face when he showed up in her kitchen. Smiling   
to himself, he finished packing.  
  
  
  
Suddenly he heard a tap on the window. Facing it, he saw a large brown barn   
owl beating on the glass he opened the window, and let the bird in to the   
room. The owl stuck out its leg, and Ron carefully removed the note   
attached there. It was from Harry.  
  
  
  
_Ron;  
  
I'm coming over to the Burrow, is that ok? The Dursleys said that they want   
me out of the house, and I need somewhere to go until school. Send your   
answer back pronto with the owl, so I know, and you don't have to worry, I   
don't need to be "rescued"  
  
  
  
Thanks.  
  
Harry_  
  
  
  
Ron bit his lip as he read the message. He knew he couldn't let his friend   
down, but... No. Harry would come with him to surprise Hermione. There was   
no reason the thought of his best friend being there should hurt as much as   
it did. He scrawled a response back and finished packing, wondering how   
Harry was traveling.  
  
  
  
_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_  
  
  
  
Hermione cleaned her room slowly. She should have done this last night, but   
she hadn't been thinking then. She was so tired lately, and she was having   
trouble sleeping. As she sorted through her clothing, throwing things in   
the laundry, she came across the Pepsi bottle from a week ago. She recalled   
that night with a sigh. She was still throwing up, but she had managed to   
eat a piece of plain toast this morning. She was rather proud over herself.   
It was a small triumph, but at any rate it was something to celebrate, was   
it not?  
  
  
  
She was terrified of what would happen when school started. Would someone   
find out? Would he ever notice her? She didn't even want to think about her   
schoolwork right now...  
  
  
  
With a sigh, she tossed the bottle into the trash and continued cleaning.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour and a half later, Hermione lay back on her bed, finished. She was   
so tired, and wanted nothing more then to curl under the blankets with a   
good book. In truth, she was about to do just that when there was a knock   
at the door of her bedroom.  
  
  
  
Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she stood up. "Yeah?" She called through   
the door. Her mother called back.  
  
  
"Dear? Can you come out of your room; we have a surprise for you!" Hermione   
raised an eyebrow in the direction of the door. Normally, her parents   
'surprises' were something along the lines of a new flavor of dental floss,   
but they seemed too excited for that. She wearily opened the door to her   
grinning mother.  
  
  
  
"Come along Honey Bun, there's someone downstairs for you..." She   
followed, not that she had a choice. Her mother had taken her by the elbow   
in a firm, no-nonsense manner, and was leading her downstairs to...   
Whoever.  
  
  
  
Just as she was about to walk into the kitchen, her Father covered her   
eyes. Seconds later, he removed his hands, and before her stood her two   
best friends. Wide eyed, she wrapped them each in a tight hug. "I can't   
believe you guys are here!" she called. "This is amazing!"  
  
  
  
Her mother spoke. "They are both going to stay until the end of summer, and   
we are taking them down to the Hogwarts express." She turned back to her   
friends, who had pulled away after the hug, and noticed Harry was wearing a   
sling.  
  
  
  
"Harry! What happened to your arm?" she gushed, rushing to examine it.  
  
  
  
He looked uncomfortable about it for a moment, but Ron cut in. "He already   
told me," he said, "he fell down the stairs."  
  
  
  
She nodded, and asked if he was ok. He assured her he was, and quickly   
changed the subject. They set out for a tour of the house, finding that   
Harry and Ron would be sleeping in the guest room together. She explained   
that the house had two bathrooms, one in her room, and one downstairs, by   
the kitchen.  
  
  
Ron loved the house, both for its normalcy and the bizarre muggle artifacts   
around the house. He was very cautious of the television at first, but soon   
warmed up to it after a couple episodes of "'The Simpson's.'  
  
  
  
That night, they went out for dinner at a local muggle diner, munching on   
burgers and fries. Hermione tried to hide the fact she was not eating   
anything, and was fairly successful. Ron was busy making a commotion about   
the electric lights, and Harry was busy trying to shut him up.  
  
  
  
And that was how things continued until it was time to board the Hogwarts   
train. The only thing that interrupted daily life was the letter saying   
Hermione had become a prefect. Ron said he was surprised that Harry didn't   
get one too. Then again, with the amount of rules he had broken over the   
years, it really wasn't that shocking.  
  
  
  
  
_  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
_  
  
  
  
  
There you have it folks, chapter two. You like?  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Q&A  
  
RoseRed: Thank you for my very first review!!! Unfortunately, neither of   
your guesses were right, but keep trying.  
  
  
  
Vana Everyoung: Thanks for the tip about anonymous reviews. I am new here,   
and I didn't even realize I was blocking people! One of your pairings were   
correct, but I'm not telling which. I really hope you can work everything   
out and don't end up like Hermione! Lol, but at least you know that you   
have a problem, and can work towards recovery.  
  
  
  
Kristine Thorne: Thank you for all you support, and I hoped you enjoyed   
this chapter!  
  
  
  
Iani Ancilla: Hmmm... Interesting. You got one out of three pairs correct,   
and now I'm considering writing a "Ron/lucius" fic... hehehehe.  
  
Anyways, the "he" are different people, thank you for pointing that out to   
me.  
  
  
  
Crystal: ha-ha, you're not supposed to know who is raping Ron. Actually, I   
never said Ron was being raped, now did I? Ok so maybe that ones out of the   
bag, but I'm not telling who the object of Hermione's desire is. All will   
be reviled in time...  
  
  
  
Izean: I try... Thanks for the review!  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
R&R!!! Flames will be used to toast marshmellows for me and the nice people   
who leave nice reviews. 


	3. Confusion and Losing

Disclaimer: Hmmm... This might be difficult for some of you to understand, however, if it has not registered the first two times, then maybe you should stop reading the story... After all, we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, now would we?

Rated: Still R... Shocking, is it not? I repeat, disturbing fic. Minors, leave now before you innocence is tainted! 

This chapter of the fic is dedicated to 'SnippyandSnarky' for making me laugh. Even though they have probably never read this fic, and probably never will. Keep guessing at the pairing, I need someone to dedicate the next chapter to. Also... I know this took awhile, but I'm a lazy sod, who wrote this chapter, reread it a day later, decided it sucked, and wrote it again, So there! Endless thanks again to Diagonalist, who puts up with me, and continues to be my beta reader.

A/n- I just realized that in a couple of weeks, this is going to become an AU fic, when the next book comes out. 

Just a fun fact.

* * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * 

Harry lay in bed later that night, thinking about the day. After the tour, they had gone shopping, with Ron and Harry groaning good-naturedly in the background. It had been a long exhausting day, Ron even turning against him, and choosing to hang out with Hermione and _bake!_ All Harry wanted to do now was lay still and try to forget about his aching ribs. 

As he lay in the dark, trying to block out the world, his thoughts drifted to last night. He shuddered slightly... Where had his subconscious gotten_ that idea? He would never feel that way about another male, especially not _that _other male. He had always known that the line between love and hate was a thin one, but this was getting ridiculous! The fact he had been noticing Seamus more lately... did not mean anything. He suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable lying next to Ron. _

Oh God... Where was all this coming from? He had enough to deal with... why was it always him! Now even mind was tormenting him. He sighed silently, and rose from his bed, making his way toward the bathroom. In the darkness of the room, he tripped, falling into a shelf. "Bugger!" he muttered, louder then he meant to. He glanced back at Ron, but the pale boy only rolled over, and didn't open his eyes. Harry staggered towards the bathroom, fumbling in the dark. 

As he reached the door to the washroom, he flicked the light on, squinting against the florescent glare. As he opened his eyes, he was shocked at what he saw. Hermione, lying still on the floor, tears rolling down he checks. The stench of vomit was in the air, and the water in the toilet was a murky brown. Feeling bile rise in his own throat, he flushed the toilet, and knelt down beside Hermione. 

"Hermione! What's wrong? Are you sick?" He lifted her off the floor, and, seeing no better place to put her, sat her on his lap. He noticed how light she was in his arms. "Hermione... What happened?" She cried sorrowfully a bit more, and then looked deep into his eyes. 

"Oh, Harry... I'm so sorry... I was getting better... I really was." She broke off into sobs again. Suddenly everything clicked. The weight loss. The Vomiting. The guilt. It all made sense. How could he have not seen?  He held her gently in his arms as she cried. They stayed that way for a long time. If Harry had been able to read minds, he would have heard Hermione's desperate thoughts of 'Why him of all people!'

Occasionally Harry felt like he was being watched, but when he looked behind him, he only saw shadows by the dark staircase. Eventually, Hermione fell into a restless sleep, and Harry carried her back to her room. He thought he saw a shadow as he carried her toward her room, but dismissed it as a trick of the light. He stood over her bed, watching her in sad sympathy. He turned and crept back towards his room. 

As he climbed back into bed, he noticed that Ron's face looked slightly damp. _He must have been sweating in his sleep. Harry thought, but something nagged at him that he couldn't quite put his finger on... This Mystery on his mind, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

While Harry was falling into a restless sleep, Ron was still wide awake. Half an hour ago, he had felt Harry rise from beside him. He was going to comment, but something told him to keep quiet. When he tripped, and Harry's nervous eyes fell on Ron, he had decided to fallow. After all, what normal person wanders the halls at three in the bloody morning?

He waited seven minutes (the appropriate time for anyone to go the bathroom), then got up and fallowed. Creeping in the shadows by the stairs, he was stunned at what he saw. Hermione was curled in Harry's arms, and Harry was clinging to her possessively. Shock, anger, desperation and disbelief rolled into one to make him numb, then were all washed away by a perpetual sadness that tired his heart out with emotions he didn't know he had. 

As he watched Harry carry Hermione to her room, and look down on her with a caring that vowed protection in a glance, he tried to force back the tears that came anyway. He went to bed, and didn't say a word when Harry joined him minutes later.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_"Constrictus Caligo!"_

Miles away from the sleeping form of Harry and Ron, a curse echoed of the walls of a mansion that could only be called a home if one tilted there head to the right and squinted slightly. Not, that the house didn't look lived in, of course... Nevertheless, the place had a certain... pristine look to it._ I was rather like being in a creepy museum. _

The mansion had a brooding, evil feeling to it, which instantly made one feel cold. Not many decent men could walk into the house without feeling something along the lines of shivers or nausea. 

However, the two men, standing in one of the many rooms of the Manor, were immune to the unease atmosphere, having grown up there. The younger figure had his wand raised over his hooded head, a black smoke curling from it and surrounding a frightened rat that was curled in the corner of his cage. Just as the smoke began to choke the life out of the terrified animal, it disappeared in a wisp of gray. 

The older man strode toward the shorter figure, striking him painfully across the face. The boy cried out, and stumbled towards the empty fire grate. The once roaring fire had died hours ago, and even though the young man was freezing cold, he didn't dare ask to relight the flames. 

"Why can't you do _anything _right!" the older man exclaimed with fury. He dragged the boy upright by his ear and was about force him to try again, when he felt a searing pain in his arm. He hid his pain behind a face of rage, and drew his wand. "I'm tired of your half hearted efforts. _Crucio!"_

As Draco Malfoy lay convulsing on the floor, his father turned toward the exit. As the door closed behind him, Lucius Malfoy ended the spell, smirking, and left his only son to combat the after effects of the curse by himself.

*

Lucius walked briskly toward the center of the house. He climbed to the highest tower that rose from the center of the house. It was only here that the apparation barriers were weak enough to let him leave the house.  He lifted his wand, and disappeared. 

*

He reappeared in a dank dungeon chamber. He did not know where he was, but that didn't matter, he rarely did. He stood in the shadow, surveying the other Death Eaters for a moment. He was heading towards his master, when Severus Snape appeared beside him, mask in place. He could tell who it was despite the disguise because he had known the other man so long. 

"Well, well..." Lucius muttered softly. "Have we actually decided to come beg for forgiveness?" He sneered unpleasantly. "The Dark Lord is not at all happy with you, Severus_._"  Lucius stepped forward and knelt at his master's robes, though Snape lingered in the shadows. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Severus continued to lurk until the meeting was over, listening carefully to jobs that were assigned, jobs that had failed, and target Muggleborns, Muggle lovers, and Squibs that were posing a problem with Voldemort's ideals. Finally, he took it to be his time to leave. One does not want to be left alone with Voldemort when one's loyalties were in question. He had turned to leave when he heard a voice behind him. 

_"Severus Snape... I have some issues to discuss with you..."_

Severus flinched. There was no mistaking that voice. He turned to face his lord, and then bowed at his feet. "Yes Master...," he muttered, fallowing the snake-eyed man into a smaller room off the side.

When Voldemort had taken a seat there, Severus began kissing the hem of the Dark Lord's robes again. It was custom, of course. After a moment, Voldemort waved his hand, and Severus fell back. 

_"Severus..." _the Dark Lord whispered his name in a way that made him want to vomit, though he stayed perfectly still. _"Severus. Why did you not come to the last meetings? I was beginning to doubt your loyalties to the fold," Voldemort's voice was like a snake sliding over silk, defiling it. Snape began to fear for his life._

"I couldn't come, my lord. I am endlessly sorry. It was Dumbledore's fault. He had Ministry officials warn him when the death eaters were being called, and he watched me too closely for me to escape." He tried to express genuine fear and remorse, and found it was not hard. "Despite his calm reassurances to the public, he does not trust me..." Voldemort nodded.

_"Is that the truth, Severus?" h_e asked.

"Of course, my lord," Severus replied, putting exactly the right amount of sincerity, shock, and fear into his voice to make it genuine and believable. 

The Dark Lord laughed mirthlessly. _"The truth is just a twisted façade caught between reality and what the world wants to hear! YOU ARE LYING!!!" _Voldemort screamed. He fumed silently for a moment, and then calmed down. _"Very well... Your excuses are believable enough; however, I will be watching you. Yes, I'll be watching you very closely..." he hissed. He gestured again, and Severus bent to kiss his master, and then rose to leave. _

Just as Severus made it to the door, Voldemort called to him. The silver mask he wore glinted in the torch light as he faced his worst enemy, his master. _"Let me hear you scream," he said softly, the voice echoing in Snape's mind. __"Crucio!"___

Nevertheless, Severus Snape never screamed, and eventually, shaking and limping, he was allowed to return to Hogwarts.


End file.
